True Colors
by emjsoccer15
Summary: After returning from Neverland, Emma realizes that she doesn't like seeing Regina unhappy, and so decides to do something about it. Post "Save Henry", except no Pan/Henry body swap.
1. Chapter 1

I just heard this song and couldn't get this story out of my head. Usual disclaimers.

* * *

Emma isn't sure exactly when she fell in love with Regina. Maybe it was when they were both hugging Henry after Regina put his heart back in his chest, and they were a family. Or maybe it was before that, when Regina was willing to die to save the whole town, and instead they stopped the trigger together. It could have also been when they worked together to get that true love potion to save Henry's life. It may have even been the first night they met. Whenever it was, Emma knows now that she cannot keep it hidden anymore. They are back in Storybrooke, and everyone is happy, except Regina. Snow and Charming are attempting another child, Rumple and Belle are together, Ariel has her Prince, Wendy is reunited with her brothers, and Henry has his whole, messed up family. Neal and Hook are slightly dejected at Emma's constant rebuffs at their declarations of love, but they seem to be trying to move on. It seems only Emma and Regina are discontented. Emma because she pines after Regina, and Regina because almost the whole town still hates her, including the Charmings, even after she saved them from the trigger and saved Henry from Pan. After three weeks of settling back into normal Storybrooke life, Emma cannot stand seeing Regina so unhappy any longer. She has to do something to cheer her up.

Regina sits at her desk in the mayor's office, trying to catch up on the all the paperwork from while she was in Neverland. Despite the fact that the whole town hates her, they realized while she was gone that they could not run it without her. So here she is, fulfilling her mayor duties. Taking a break from the written documents, she clicks on her computer to her email. She has only one new message, which is from an anonymous source. Steeling herself for hate mail, she opened the message. There is no subject line, and the only thing in the writing section is a link. Still rather curious, Regina clicks on it. Immediately a picture of a beautiful rainbow fills her screen, and a soft song begins to play.

_You with the sad eyes__  
__Don't be discouraged.__  
__Oh I realize__  
__It's hard to take courage.__  
__In a world full of people,__  
__You can lose sight of it all__  
__And the darkness inside you__  
__Can make you feel so small.__  
__But I see your true colors__  
__Shining through.__  
__I see your true colors__  
__And that's why I love you,__  
__So don't be afraid to let them show.__  
__Your true colors,__  
__True colors are beautiful,__  
__Like a rainbow._

Regina listens to the song with a smile. She is surprised when it stops after the chorus. Wondering what comes next, she is about to close the window to search the song when writing rolls across the screen.

_ Hope this brightened your day. Please do not look up the rest of the song. It's a surprise. _

Still smiling, Regina closes the window and leans back in her chair. There is only one person who would have sent her that message: Henry. Glancing at her watch, she sees that he should be arriving at the bus stop any moment. Closing her computer, she grabs her coat, tells her assistant that she'll be back in a moment, and hurries out to the street. Ignoring the looks she receives from the townspeople passing by, she walks briskly to the bus stop, arriving just as the children are filing off. Henry sees her while exiting, and quickly walks over to meet her.

"Hey mom, this is a surprise." He greets her, while wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Well, I thought I'd come thank you for that little surprise you sent me." She smiles appreciatively down at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Henry replies, puzzled.

"You know, that email you just sent me."

"Mom, I've been in school all day, I haven't had a chance to send you an email."

Regina is taken aback. "Oh, of course, dear, I forgot about that."

"What was the email about?" Henry inquires.

She shakes her head. "It was just a very thoughtful song."

"Who do you think sent it?"

"I don't know, Henry. I don't know." Regina frowns in bewilderment.

Later that night, when Henry tells Emma about the strange email that Regina assumed was from him, Emma smiles, knowing she has succeeded. Henry notices, and stares at her intently.

"It was you, wasn't it?" He asks.

"What was me?" Emma inquires innocently.

"Stop playing dumb, mom, you are the one who sent that email."

Emma tries to deter him. "Of course not." She stammers.

"You're a terrible liar."

"Fine," Emma sighs. "Just don't say anything, alright kid?"

Henry looks confused. "Why not? And why did you send that email?"

"Um," Emma stalls.

"Oh my god," Henry exclaims, making Emma almost jump out of her chair.

"What?"

"You like her, don't you?"

"What are you talking about, Henry?" Emma tries to avoid him.

"You like my mom."

"Of course I like her, kid. We learned to get along alright while we were in Neverland. She grows on you. We're sort of friends."

"No, I mean _really_ like, as in love." Henry persists.

"That's ridiculous."

"Oh really? Then why did you send that message, whatever it was, and why are you trying to keep it a secret it was from her?"

"I sent her that message because we are friends, and she seems to have been sad lately. I sent it anonymously because I wasn't sure how she'd react, so I didn't want her to know it was me if she didn't like it."

"Well she really liked it. She tried to thank me for sending it. So why can't I tell her it was you?"

"Because…" Emma trails off, unable to come up with a good answer.

"Because," Henry fills in for her. "You love her, and you are afraid to tell her it was you because it is obviously sent from someone who cares deeply about her and you're afraid she'll reject you."

"No, it's not…" She trails off again under Henry's intense gaze. "Fine, kid, you're right. Now will you just shut up about it.?"

"Yes!" He yells, punching the air.

"What're you so excited about?" Snow inquires, walking into the apartment with David flanking her. Emma stares hard at Henry, willing him to understand that her parents cannot know about this.

He smiles wickedly. "Emma just told me that we can watch any movie I want tonight and eat tons of ice cream."

"Emma?" Snow questions her, obviously disappointed and unimpressed by her parenting skills. "I thought we were going to watch Titanic tonight?"

"I'm sorry. It's a Friday night and he's been good all week. He deserves a reward. We can watch it another night." Emma swings around in the chair to face her mother with an apologetic look on her face, but inside she is secretly blessing Henry for helping her delay that torture.

Snow shakes her head disapprovingly but drops the subject. David winks at Emma before following his wife over to the couch and turning on the television.

"This conversation is not over." Henry mutters to Emma.

"Fine, come upstairs and we'll talk." Emma replies under her breath, and leads Henry up to her bedroom.

"Alright, kid. What do you want to talk about?"

"Um, the fact that you are in love with my mom of course!"

"Keep your voice down!" Emma hisses.

"Sorry," Henry mutters, dropping his tone.

"So what about it?" Emma asks.

"Why not tell her?"

"Have you met your mother? Approaching her with any topic that may displease her is practically suicide." Henry raises an eyebrow. "She's not evil, of course, but her anger is not something to be taken lightly."

Henry laughs. "Alright, I see your point. But you have to do something about it. Are you going to continue the emails?"

"Yeah, I was planning on it. I only sent her part of the song, and I was going to send the next part tomorrow." Emma shrugs.

"Okay. Sounds good." Emma could see the wheels turning in Henry's brain. "You sure you're not gonna tell her?"

"Positive, kid. It was just supposed to be a way to cheer her up. You better not tell her either. Promise me, you won't tell her it was me."

Henry seems to ponder for a minute, which makes Emma's heart race. "I promise."

"Thanks, kid. Now it's time to go home, okay? Your mom will be worried."

"What about that movie?"

"Another night, I promise."

"Okay," he mutters and goes to grab his coat. As they're driving through the quiet streets, he pipes up again. "Will you do one thing for me?"

"What's that?"

"Will you send the second email as soon as you get back from dropping me off?"

"Why?"

"I just think it would brighten up her night. I like seeing her happy."

"Alright, kid. I'll do it for you."

As soon as she hears the doorbell ring, Regina springs from her desk and rushes to answer. Checking her watch, she sees that it is three minutes past eight. Opening the door, she bites back the sarcastic comment about Emma's punctuality as Henry rushes in and wraps her in a tight hug.

"Well hello to you too, dear. What's this about?" Regina asks in surprise.

"I just really love you, mom." Henry replies with a cheesy grin.

"I love you too, dear." After releasing her, Henry bounds up the stairs, leaving his mothers alone. Regina smiles slightly, watching Emma's awkward shifting in the doorway. She wonders when she began to find Emma's annoying habits to endearing.

"Would you like to come in, dear?" Regina inquires softly.

"Um, no, thanks." Emma squirms under Regina's raised eyebrow. "Snow's been demanding some mother daughter time. She wants to watch the Titanic together tonight." Emma shudders.

Regina laughs. Not just a little chuckle, but a full throated, head thrown back laugh. She's not sure if her merriment is caused by the image of Emma sitting awkwardly on a couch with a sobbing Snow or the clear disgust and discomfort on the face of the blonde in front of her. All she knows is she cannot keep her amusement locked inside. Once Regina calms down a bit, she sees that Emma's discomfort had grown considerably, and confusion has joined in the mix.

"I'm sorry," Regina sputters, feeling sorry for the terrified blonde. "I'm just picturing Snow crying almost the entire movie, and then running up to her Charming and proclaiming that she will always find him, even if they are on a sinking ship in the middle of the ocean."

A small smile grows on Emma's face as Regina talks, and turns into full out laughter as she finishes describing the scene.

"I can totally imagine that happening." Emma exclaims, making Regina laugh even harder at the blonde's glee. Once their laughter dissolves into smiles, an awkward silence ensues.

"So," Emma mutters, scuffling her feet on the ground. "I guess I better get going."

"Yes, of course." Regina replies, straightening back into her regal manner. Emma nods, and then turns to go. "Wait." Regina calls, surprising herself.

"Yes?" Emma asks, turning back.

Regina is at a loss. She has no idea why she called the woman back, except that she enjoys her company. Luckily she can think on her feet. "Would you let me know if my image of this evening's end comes to pass?"

"Uh, sure." Emma replies confused. "I'll let you know."

"Thank you, Ms. Swan. Have a nice night."

"Uh, thanks. You too."

Emma returns to the little apartment, still shaking her head in confusion. Why was the mayor so kind to her? It is disconcerting. Although it is true what she told Henry, that she and Regina had become less antagonistic towards each other while in Neverland, everything seemed to return to normal in Storybrooke. Perhaps Emma was wrong. However, Emma forgets her Regina problems when as soon as she walks through the door, Snow is upon her.

"Emma, dear, since Henry had to go back to Regina's, do you think we could watch Titanic now?" Her face is so hopeful, Emma can't say no.

"Alright," Emma sighs. "I just need to do something first." She has not forgotten Henry's last request. After scurrying upstairs to send off the email that was saved in her draft folder, Emma returns downstairs to face the horrors of a dramatic, romantic film.

After finishing her paperwork for the night, Regina pours herself a glass of her apple cider and flips open her laptop. Reopening her email, she clicks on the anonymous message and replays that lovely song. She had decided earlier that day to abide by the sender's request and not look up the rest. Instead, she listens to this little snippet on repeat for the next few minutes. A small beep interrupts her quiet musings, and she glances at her computer screen to see that she has a new message. Curious, she opens it and finds it is from the same source. As before, there is only a link, which she clicks on with anticipation. Immediately, those soft tones fill her ears.

_Show me a smile then_

_Don't be unhappy, can't remember _

_When I last saw you laughing._

_If this world makes you crazy _

_And you've taken all you can bear,_

_Just call me up,_

_Because you know I'll be there._

_And I see your true colors__  
__Shining through.__  
__I see your true colors__  
__And that's why I love you,__  
__So don't be afraid to let them show.__  
__Your true colors,__  
__True colors are beautiful,__  
__Like a rainbow._

The rest of the song is just a repeat of the chorus with some previous lyrics mixed in. Regina listens to it with a smile on her face, closing her eyes and just appreciating the music. Once the song is finished, she opens her eyes and glances at the screen as words roll across it.

_Please never forget to be happy. Your smile will always brighten my day. _

Regina feels tears flowing down her cheeks. No one, not even Daniel, has ever done something so beautiful for her. An overwhelming urge fills her to find out who this mysterious person is. She wants to make them as happy as they have made her.

"Mom?" Henry calls, peeking through a crack in her study door.

"Come in, dear." Regina replies, wiping away the tears.

"Mom, are you okay?" Henry asks, concerned, as her approaches her desk.

"Yes, dear, I am perfectly fine."

"Then why were you crying?"

"I… Someone sent me another email."

"Was it mean?"

"No, dear, it was wonderful." She murmurs.

Henry smiles broadly. "May I see it?"

Regina nods, motioning her son over to stand beside her. She reopens the first message, plays the link, and once that is finished, shows him the most recent one as well.

"Well done." Henry comments softly.

"What was that, dear?" Regina asks, confused.

"Nothing." He responds quickly. Regina lets it rest. "So, do you know who sent these yet?"

"No, though I would love to. They sent them anonymously."

"You know you could track the email and find where it comes from. That could help you figure out who it's from." Henry offers with a cunning smile.

"Thank you, Henry that is a wonderful idea." Glancing at the clock, she notices how late it is. "It is way past your bedtime, dear. Please go straight to bed."

"Yes, mom." He says dutifully, hugs her, and then bounces out of the room.

Regina leans back in her chair and studies the screen thoughtfully. Finally she leans forward and picks up her phone. She knows only one person who would be able to help her track someone down through the internet: someone who has plenty of experience in finding people. She taps in their number and listens patiently as it rings.

* * *

Thanks for reading! What do you think? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for all the favorites, follows, and wonderful reviews. Here is the next chapter.

Usual disclaimers.

* * *

Emma sits on the couch next to Snow, trying her best to block out the characters moving across the screen, as well as her mother's sniffles. This is perhaps one of the worst nights she has spent in her mother's company. When she feels her phone vibrating in her pocket, Emma practically jumps off the couch, waves her buzzing phone in front of Snow's blurry eyes, and speed walks towards the stairs.

"Sheriff Swan speaking," she chirps into the phone, taking the steps two at a time.

"Ms. Swan," an alarmingly familiar voice answers calmly. "What could you possibly be so excited about?"

"Oh, uh, Madame Mayor, hi. You just saved me from the most boring night of my life."

"I'm so glad I could be of assistance. Is the movie that terrible?" Emma can hear the exact moment that the mayor's eyebrow shoots to her hairline.

"Yes, it is, and Snow's reactions." She sighs irritably.

"Sobbing away?"

"No, much worse: she's sniffling." Emma grimaces. A peal of laughter breaks through the phone and Emma smiles, realizing how much she enjoys that sound. She would make a fool of herself every second of every day just to hear Regina's musical laughter. Once it fades away, Emma suddenly remembers that the mayor was the one who called her. "Was there something you needed?"

"Ah, yes." Regina mutters through the line. "I was wondering if you could help me find someone, Ms. Swan."

"Uh, sure. Who are you trying to find?"

"I have been receiving anonymous emails. I would like to track down the source." Regina's voice seems hesitant.

"What's in the emails?" Emma asks, becoming very nervous.

"That is none of your concern, Ms. Swan." Regina immediately snaps, her regal manner reasserting itself.

Emma is at a loss. She doesn't want to help Regina, because the trail will lead back to her, and she has no good way of explaining that. But if she doesn't help her, then it would be very suspicious. She decides there is only one thing she can do.

"Well, Ms. Swan?" Regina prompts, obviously annoyed by her silence.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking." She pauses a moment longer. "If I'm going to track this person down, I'm going to need the emails."

"All of them?"

"Most likely these emails would be sent from several different places. It will be easier to slim down a list of suspects if we have as many locations as possible."

"Alright, Ms. Swan, your logic is sound." Regina intones begrudgingly. "I will forward you the emails right away."

"Okay then."

"I must request, however, that you do not look at the content of these emails. It is of a personal nature, and I would appreciate if it stayed private."

"Of course, I'll just use the address."

"Very well then. I have now sent you the emails. Please inform me on any progress you make."

"Is this urgent?" Emma inquires.

"Not particularly. Is there a reason behind that question?"

"Well, if it is, I can get out of finishing that movie with Snow." Emma mutters bashfully.

A small chuckle whispers through the phone. Emma smiles at the small victory. "Then yes, Ms. Swan, this is an extremely urgent matter."

"Thank you, Madame Mayor; I will get right on it."

"Goodnight, Ms. Swan."

"Goodnight."

Emma tosses and turns all night, her mind racing with possibilities. She is in quite a predicament, and has no way to escape. If she tells Regina that she cannot find the person, then she will be viewed as a failure, and the mayor will certainly find someone else to hunt the message sender down. Emma will eventually be found out, and the mayor will most definitely be angry. Her other option, of outright telling Regina that it is her, is simply too terrifying to contemplate. When the sun finally begins to peek over the horizon, Emma has the perfect plan. Of course there are a few tricky aspects, but she is secure enough in its success that she is able to fall into a sound sleep.

After sending off an email the next morning, she calls Henry, asking him to meet her in the late afternoon. She knows that she has to give him something to do, or else he will try to interfere in his own way. They meet at Granny's and then walk out to the docks.

"So, mom, you're going to tell her, right?" Henry asks when they reach the shoreline.

"Yes, kid, I am, but not yet." She sighs.

"What do you mean, not yet? Why wait?"

"I have a plan, but for it to work, I need your help."

"What's your plan?"

"It's a secret." She smiles conspiratorially.

Henry whines. "Ah, come on, mom. How am I supposed to help if I don't know what you're doing?"

"All you need to know is I'm going to keep sending her emails, and I need you to report back to me on what she thinks about them. Any sign of anger, or that I've gone too far, the plan is aborted. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah, of course. But when are you going to tell her?"

"If my plan works, I won't have to." Henry shakes his head in confusion, but accepts it, knowing he's not going to get any more answers.

Regina sits at her desk, playing the message she received that morning over again. This time it is the first half of a song she knows: Bridge Over Troubled Water by Simon and Garfunkel. It is absolutely beautiful. After the lovely tones fade away, she stares at the message for the hundredth time.

_You know who I am, and if you can find me, I will be your bridge. _

Who could it possibly be? She knows who she wishes it is, but that is impossible. Before her mind can wander too far down that train of thought, she hears a car pull up outside. Regina rushes to the front door to wait for her son and his other mother's arrival. Once Henry has disappeared upstairs, she turns to Emma.

"I trust your new task is going well?"

"What? Oh, yeah. It's going fine."

"Have you found anything yet?"

"My computer's running through a search on the first address right now. It might be done once I get back. It takes a while."

Regina sighs. "Well, please let me know as soon as you have a location. I received a new message this morning, so if you need more data, I could send that to you as well." She is hesitant to allow the blonde too much access to her personal life; however she needs to know who this person is.

"Yeah, that'd be helpful." Emma pauses for a moment, seeming thoughtful. "Uh, Madame Mayor?"

"Yes, Ms. Swan?"

"Have you tried replying to these emails? Maybe they'd tell you who they are if you just asked."

"No, I haven't, and I highly doubt that if I did, I would receive such results." Regina scoffs, yet does start to wonder.

"Alright, just an idea. I guess I'll see you around."

"Yes, goodbye, Ms. Swan."

"Bye."

Once the blonde has returned to her car, Regina closes the door and rushes back to her computer. As she told the blonde, she doubts that anonymous sender will actually tell her their name, but maybe if she shows her interest, a few more clues will appear. She clicks on the latest email and presses the reply button. After a moment of thought, she types her message. She clicks send and sits back with a satisfied sigh. Now all she has to do is wait.

Emma arrives at the apartment and sneaks past Snow and David cuddled on the couch and up to her room. She is starting to feel like a teenager tiptoeing around her parents, and it is not working for her. Emma decides she needs to find her own apartment as soon as possible. Storing that train of thought away for later, she opens her computer and is not surprised to find she has a new email. The content makes her smile in success.

_Thank you for the lovely messages, however I do not understand your need for such secrecy. Will you please reveal yourself to me? I wish to thank you properly. –R. Mills_

Quickly, Emma creates a new message, linking the second part of Bridge Over Troubled Water, and adding a new message underneath.

_Although I am keen to discover what this proper thank you might entail, I cannot bluntly tell you who I am. As I said before, it is up to you to find me. However, I will give you a hint. Our occupations cause us to cross paths once and a while. Good luck._

Emma sends the message and smiles in approval. It is working. She spends ten minutes or so doing paperwork, then calls the mayor with the information that the first email was sent from Granny's. Of course Regina is annoyed at how little help that is, since everyone goes to Granny's, but she still thanks Emma politely and requests that she continue to search for the addresses. Emma agrees, and they hang up.

The next week passes quickly, with Emma sending emails and feeding Regina pockets of information about her identity. By Friday she hopes that she has not been too illusive, for cannot keep this up for much longer. The mayor must know her identity soon, or else she is nowhere near as brilliant as she seems. Emma is getting anxious; however she decides to wait until Saturday to ask Henry to find out from his mother who she suspects. The wait is killing her.

Regina sits at home Friday evening, marveling at how wonderful her week has been. Every day she received a new song. Sunday it was Fix You by Coldplay. Monday was Heart of Life by John Mayer, and Tuesday was Carry On by Fun. Wednesday was I'll Cover You from Rent; Thursday was Eternal Flame by The Bangles, and today was Come What May from Moulin Rouge. On Tuesday, when she realized was receiving a song every day, she created a playlist, adding songs as they came. She sits at home now, listening to the playlist on repeat, and flipping through all the clues she has received.

She smiles and stops at the one she got on Thursday. _You highly disapprove of my eating habits._ It was this note that let her finally imagine that it could be true, that it could be none other than Emma Swan who is sending her these messages. It would make sense, with the way the Sheriff is stalling on finding the source. Regina laughs softly as she moves on to today's hint. _You also seem to disapprove of what I wear, but I think you secretly love my sense of style. _If only Emma knew how true that statement is. Regina does disapprove of Emma's clothes, but only because she thinks that nicer clothes show more self-respect. However, she does secretly love her outfits, and they way they fit her form perfectly. Those skinny jeans and the red leather jacket is her favorite combination. Shaking her head to clear her wandering thoughts, Regina begins to ponder how to inform Emma that she knows.

One of them has to speak first, and with the way Emma is acting, Regina knows it will have to be herself. The question is how. It would be far too awkward to simply blurt out to Emma that she cares about her too, but recognizing subtle hints is not one of the Sheriff's strong suits. As the song changes to Come What May, Regina sighs, remembering that beautiful scene from the movie. Suddenly, she sits bolt upright in her chair. She knows exactly what to do. Picking up her phone, she dials the Sheriff's number.

"Sheriff Swan speaking." The blonde's curt voice answers.

"Hello Sheriff."

"Oh, hey, Madame Mayor. Is there anything I can do for you?"

The mayor smirks, thinking of one or two things she would love the blonde to do for her.

"Yes, I was wondering how your search is going."

"Um, nothing's changed. Still only sending stuff from Granny's. Either they don't have internet access at their house, which is unlikely, or they know you'd try to track them." Emma seems nervous.

_Or you're lying about where they came from._ Regina thinks, still smirking.

"Seems like we have a criminal genius on our hands." Regina jibes.

"Excuse me?" Emma sounds confused.

"Never mind, dear." Regina decides to spare the poor woman.

"Oh, okay." An awkward silence ensues.

"Anyways," Regina begins, taking a deep breath. "Since you have worked so hard this week, I was wondering if you would allow me to buy you a drink as a thank you."

Emma's voice squeaks through the phone. "You want to buy me a drink?"

Regina has to work hard to refrain from laughing at the blonde. "Yes, dear, I believe that is what I said. Is that a yes?"

"Um, well, I'd really like to, but you see, Ruby, Belle, and Ariel already asked me to go with them to the Rabbit Hole tonight."

"Oh, alright then." Regina's spirits fall.

"You could come along, if you'd like." Emma mutters.

Regina raises an eyebrow. "I doubt my company would be appreciated."

"I would appreciate it. Anyways, if they don't like it, they can deal with it."

The mayor's heart soars at Emma's protectiveness. "That is very kind, Ms. Swan."

"Is that a yes?" The blonde mimics Regina's earlier question.

"It is indeed."

"Great. Henry can just stay with my parents until we're done, then you can pick him up and bring him home with you."

"I appreciate the offer, Ms. Swan, but I believe it would be best if he simply stayed with your parents overnight."

"Oh, yeah, that does make more sense." Regina has to bite back her usual scathing remark. "So I'll see at the Rabbit Hole at eight?"

"Yes, Ms. Swan. I will see you then."

Emma hangs up the phone, astounded at what just happened. Regina is going to the Rabbit Hole with them! She can barely contain her excitement, hopping around her room. Soon though, a sobering thought makes her plop onto her bed dejectedly. How on earth is she going to explain this to Ruby, Belle, and Ariel? She decides telling them now is much better than leaving it as a surprise. She pulls out her phone to call Ruby.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ruby."

"Emma! What's up? Make it quick, I'm still on shift."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." She pauses for breath. "Just letting you know that Regina is gonna meet us at the Rabbit Hole too." Emma blurts in a rush.

"What?" Ruby practically shouts into the phone.

Emma winced. "Hey, chill."

"Why is Regina coming?"

"Because I asked her to."

"Why did you ask her to?"

"Because she wanted to buy me a drink as a thank you for some stuff I've done for her this week and since we were already going out, I thought she could join."

"Emma, you do realize that everyone hates her."

"I don't."

"You don't count."

"Ruby, please, just give her a chance."

"Why?"

"Because she's trying to change, and I think if you got to know her, you'd see that she already has." Emma pauses, and can hear Ruby's skepticism. "And because she's my friend and I owe a lot to her."

"Alright, fine. But if she turns all Evil Queen, I am kicking her out."

"Okay, deal. Thanks, Ruby."

"Yeah, okay. I gotta go. See you later."

"Okay, bye."

"Well that went well." Emma mutters sarcastically, and then picks up the phone to call Belle. That conversation goes smoother, since Belle is a little more accepting of change in a person, which is obvious due to her choice of boyfriend. Belle also promises to let Ariel know, and make her accepting of Regina as well, which should not be hard since Regina did give her permanent legs. After a quick and sincere thank you, Emma hangs up and starts to get ready. This is going to be a big night.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. You have no idea how honored I feel that anyone would enjoy reading my story. Usual disclaimers.

* * *

Regina stands in front of her mirror and stares at her reflection. She has not put so much thought into her appearance since she woke up on that first day in Storybrooke. Butterflies flutter in her stomach as she gazes at the tight black dress that hugs her figure. She tries to remind herself that it is only drinks as she fixes her hair. It will even be in a group of women, so she will not be alone with Emma. Still, her hand shakes slightly as she applies her makeup. Gazing one last time in the mirror, Regina slips into her heels, grabs her purse and a jacket, and steps out into the brisk night.

After parking at the Rabbit Hole, Regina stands in the doorway and gazes around the crowded bar. It is a Friday night, so the place is packed with off shift fairytale characters. As soon as she walks in, a hush covers the room, and many heads turn towards her. Even the highly intoxicated dwarves cease their howling at her entrance. Regina takes a deep breath, smoothes her hands down her dress, and prepares herself to face the hostility.

"Regina, over here!" A chirpy blonde yells from a table in the back.

Regina smiles at Emma, pulls her shoulders back, and weaves her way through the bar to where the Sheriff sits with Belle, Ariel, and Ruby. A small smirk fights to escape her lips as she notices the blonde's stunned appreciation of her outfit. When Emma finally returns her eyes to the Mayor's face, Regina cocks an eyebrow. Emma blushes furiously, and slides over so that Regina can sit next to her.

Once Regina takes her seat, the atmosphere of the room slowly returns to normal. Belle greets her warmly, as does Ariel, but Ruby stays aloof. Regina cannot say that she blames the wolf for her hostility. She has no reason to believe the former queen has changed. Regina intends to earn Ruby's trust, for she is one of Emma's close friends.

"So, Madame Mayor, what will you have to drink? You can add it to the tab." Emma inquires, waving over one of the waitresses.

"Single-malt scotch, on the rocks." Regina orders with a purr, victoriously aware of the surprise gracing the blonde's lovely features. She watches as Emma glances down at her half-empty bottle of beer with a defeated puppy-dog expression. An endearing smile stretches at the Mayor's lips until she remembers they have company. Quickly, she slips her mask back in place.

Once Regina's drink arrives, conversation moves back to normal. Belle and Ariel speak freely about life with their respective true loves, with only a few glances in Regina's direction. Ruby is much more reserved, and Emma seems to have trouble with creating coherent sentences while peeking at Regina every few seconds. Eventually, the brunette tunes out the conversation and instead focuses on what Emma is wearing. She was too nervous before to notice, but now that she has, she cannot look away. A tight, dark pink dress hugs the blonde's exquisite curves, stopping just at the knees to show off shapely legs, causing the Mayor's eyes to wander. She is interrupted from her daydreaming by Emma slamming her hand on the table.

"I know how to make this conversation more lively." The blonde declares.

"Please inform us, dear, how to make this evening livelier." Regina inquires, amused.

"Shots!" Emma frantically waves over the waitress. "Bring us two rounds of shots. Tequila."

"Emma," Belle says hesitantly. "I don't think that is a very good idea."

"Come on, Belle. Let loose a little. It's girl's night." Emma whines. Belle nods her agreement, and the other two seem to accept it easily enough. They had learned long ago to not argue with Emma when she is in one of her moods.

Regina swallows nervously when the drinks come. She's not sure how to admit to her tablemates that she has never had a drink this way before. She doesn't know what to do.

Emma notices Regina's discomfort immediately. As the others reach for their shots, Emma turns to Regina and mutters under her breath.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yes, Ms. Swan, I'm perfectly fine."

She can tell the brunette is lying. "Then what's wrong?"

"Why must there be something wrong?"

"Regina." Emma pleads.

"I have never consumed alcohol in this form before." She admits grudgingly.

"Really? Well that's not a problem. I'll show you." She quickly demonstrates for the Mayor how to take a shot, and turns to grin at her. "Give it a try."

Emma smiles as she watches the brunette toss back her drink.

"Well, that was interesting." The Mayor comments drily, reaching for her next glass. Emma giggles and reaches for one of her own.

An hour and five shots later show the group of women on much friendlier terms. Seeing the Mayor let her guard down does wonders to Ruby's judgment, and soon they are chatting like old friends. Emma smiles continuously, elated that her friends are getting along so well with Regina, as well as with the fact that she is sitting almost hip to hip with the gorgeous Mayor. The night is perfect.

Regina feels her control slipping away from her, and has absolutely no qualms about it. The alcohol and the proximity to the alluring blonde have put her on such a high that all previous notions of her plans for this evening have flown out the window. She seems to have succeeded with her intentions to win over the wolf, so she assumes that she must be able to succeed with Emma as well. The only question left is how. When her eyes fall on the empty stage set up for karaoke, she knows exactly what she wants to do.

Excusing herself from the table, she makes her way up to the bar, and convinces the bartender to turn on the karaoke machine. Next she climbs onstage and flips through her choices until she finds the perfect song. No one seems to have noticed her up there yet. Needing to gain at least one person's attention, Regina taps the microphone, sending a wave of static through the room. Calls of outrage soon turn to surprise as the drunken patrons notice their Mayor standing onstage holding a microphone.

"Hello, everyone." Regina is surprised that she is able to speak clearly. "Although I assume I will regret this decision in the morning, there is a song I would like to sing in honor of someone who has been very kind to me lately. I have only recently discovered their identity, and I dedicate this song to them. You know who you are." She glances at Emma, and then turns away. Pressing a button, music begins to play. Taking a deep breath, Regina sings.

_Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home  
When it's all said and done I'll follow the echoes  
I hear you night after night calling out my name  
And I find myself running to meet you  
I didn't want to escape  
From the bricks that I laid down_

You are the only one  
The only one that sees me  
Trusts me and believes me  
You are the only one  
The only one that knows me  
And in the dark you show me  
Yeah it's perfectly reckless  
Damn, you leave me defenseless  
So break in  
Break in

You let me fall apart without letting go  
Then you pick up the pieces and you make me whole  
I didn't want to escape  
From the bricks that I laid down

You are the only one  
The only one that sees me  
Trusts me and believes me  
You are the only one  
The only one that knows me  
And in the dark you show me  
Yeah it's perfectly reckless  
Damn you leave me defenseless  
So break in

And take everything I have  
Until there is nothing left  
Until it's just your voice in my head  
And when the lights come on  
You see me as I am  
You're still inside me

You are the only one  
The only one that sees me  
Trusts me and believes me  
You are the only one  
The only one that knows me  
And in the dark you show me  
Yeah it's perfectly reckless  
Damn you leave me defenseless  
So break in  
Break in

Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home

Regina powers through the whole song, keeping her eyes down, knowing that even in her inebriated state, she would lose the courage to continue if she met the Sheriff's eyes. Once the final note fades away, she sets the microphone down and looks up with surprise as a burst of applause fills the room. She stumbles offstage and over to the table, avoiding everyone's eyes. Her brief period of invincibility has worn off, and perhaps some of the affects of the alcohol as well.

"I think I should be heading home." She mutters, grabs her coat, and turns to leave, never once meeting the others' eyes, especially Emma's. "I will settle my part of the tab in the morning." Shrugging into her coat, Regina struts as regally from the bar as she can manage on her unsteady legs.

Emma sits there in shock. Regina's smooth, soulful voice continues to echo in her ears. It is not until she sees the Mayor's form sliding out the door that she snaps out of her daze. Shaking her head, she notices that Ruby, Belle and Ariel are all staring at her.

"That was for you, wasn't it?" Belle asks softly.

"Yeah, I think so." Emma mutters.

"Then what are you doing still sitting here?" Ariel demands.

"Yeah, Emma, go get her." Ruby chimes in with a smile.

After staring in astonishment at her friends' support, a small smile curls at the edges of her mouth.

"I think I will." Emma declares, leaps from her seat and rushes out of the bar. She shivers in the cold night air as she searches frantically for the Mayor. "Regina!"

In a distant corner of the parking lot, an engine revs to life. Emma sprints across the parking lot, wincing in her heels, towards the Mayor's car that is now backing out of the parking space.

"Regina!" She yells again, banging on the side window. A moment of terror runs through her as she considers the possibility of the woman driving off. Instead, to Emma's relief, the brunette slams on the brake and rolls down her window.

"Yes, Ms. Swan?" The Mayor asks viciously. "Did I forget to pay?" But Emma is not fooled, for in the dim light of the streetlamp, she can see the tears leaking from the woman's eyes.

"Regina," she says gently, trying to convey as much love into one word as possible. She hears the brunette take a shuddering breath. "Will you get out of the car, please?" Emma sees a slight nod of assent, so she steps away from the car to allow Regina to open the door. Once the woman has stepped out, Emma surges forward and grabs the brunette's hands.

"Regina, look at me, please." Emma begs.

The Mayor slowly raises her head to meet the blonde's eyes. Emma can clearly see the tears glistening in her eyes and on her cheeks. Letting go of one of the brunette's hands, Emma reaches up to wipe away a tear, and then cups the woman's face in her hand. Regina leans into it, taking another deep breath.

"Thank you." The Mayor whispers.

"What for?" The blonde inquires, matching her tone.

"For the emails. They were lovely."

"You deserve much more." Emma replies sincerely. "And thank you."

"For what?"

"That song. Your voice is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." The brunette blushes deeply, and reaches up to pull Emma's hand from her cheek.

"I meant every word." Regina whispers fiercely, grasping both of Emma's hands in hers.

"Me too." Emma replies. Suddenly, she is aware of how close they are standing to each other. They have been this close before, many times, yet this is different. The other times were situations filled with anger and tension, yet in this moment, there is not a single negative emotion. Regina's eyes are soft as they gaze into Emma's, and the blonde can feel the warmth radiating from woman in front of her. Their faces are inches apart, and Emma's eyes drift of their own accord to the brunette's lips. For the first time, she notices the scar marring Regina's top lip. Before she can think too much on it, a pink tongue slips out, and she is distracted. Emma's eyes flit back up to meet Regina's and she swallows at the blatant yearning in her eyes.

Regina's heart is pounding. She is standing so close to Emma that she can feel the blonde's breath against her lips. Emma's eyes stare so deeply into hers that Regina feels they are seeing right into her soul. To her surprise, this does not bother her as much as it normally would. Instead, she almost likes it. Having Emma being able to understand her so completely makes her feel complete, whole.

Wanting to be even closer to the woman who makes her feel so much, Regina leans forward and brushes her lips across the blonde's. Leaning back, she looks at Emma for her reaction, terrified of rejection. Instead, the blonde smiles sweetly and grabs Regina's face before pressing her lips gently against the brunette's. At first, Regina freezes in shock, but soon she relaxes into the kiss, slipping her arms around Emma's waist and pulling her flush against her. Emma's hands wrap around the brunette's neck and start to play with her hair. Regina can taste the slightly spicy alcohol on the blonde's lips, which mixed with Emma's unique flavor, creates an addicting blend.

They remain clasped in their embrace until they are forced to part for air, and even then, their arms linger around each other with their foreheads resting together. A blinding smile spreads across Emma's face and Regina cannot help but to grin in reply. Suddenly, Emma begins to laugh, and Regina stares at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I just thought of what my mother's face will look like once she finds out about us." Emma giggles.

Regina raises and eyebrow. "I can image she will be quite scandalized."

"More like utterly shocked and horrified." Regina smirks, imagining the expression herself. Soon, they have both dissolved into laughter, their bodies shaking against each other. Eventually they calm down, and a sobering concern causes Regina to gaze at Emma seriously.

"What exactly are we going to tell them, and Henry?"

Emma's face immediately falls. "I have no idea." She ponders for a moment. "What exactly do you want this to be? I know what I want, but, if you don't want me, then…"

"Emma," Regina cuts her off. "As soon as I knew those emails were not from Henry, I was hoping it was you. I want you Emma and I have for a very long time. You really are the only one that sees me for who I am, and believes in me. You are the only one, other than Henry, who has been able to break down my walls and make me feel something. I am defenseless against you, and I would not have it any other way."

"You called me Emma." The blonde said, smiling happily.

"That is what you focused on, that I called you Emma? I have done so before." Regina is slightly annoyed.

"Not like that, you haven't." Emma suddenly pulled her arms from around the brunette's neck. A wave of pain shoots through Regina's heart before the blonde's hands frame her face, gently tilting her head to stare directly into her eyes. "I want you, too, Regina. I have spent the last few weeks wracking my brain for a ways to make you happy. My heart leaps for joy every time I succeed in making you smile, and your laugh is music to my ears. I will always be there for you, no matter what comes in this crazy world. I know Henry loves you, so he will accept us, because my one goal is to make you happy. It does not matter what my parents think, because I don't need anyone else if I have you. But I know that once I am able to show the world what I can see, they will love you just as much as I do, because your true colors are more beautiful than any rainbow."

Tears stream down Regina's face, and her heart swells as Emma wipes them gently away with her thumbs. Regina realizes that this is it; this is what she has been spending her whole life searching for. There was a hole left in her heart when Daniel died, and that hole was ripped even farther open when she enacted the curse. But now her heart is overflowing with the love Emma feels for her. Emma Swan is her happy ending.

"I love you too, my Savior." Regina whispers before pulling Emma back in for a deep kiss.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I originally planned to end this story here, but I could continue. Thoughts? Opinions? Should I leave as is or continue?

For anyone who is wondering, the song is Break In by Halestorm.


	4. Chapter 4

Again, thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. Thanks to the lovely support I have received, this story will be continuing. Hope you like it.

Usual Disclaimers.

* * *

The cold night air soon has Emma shivering in Regina's arms, despite the warmth of their embrace. Emma tries to hide it, but to no avail.

"Emma," Regina says softly, pulling back. "Why are you not wearing a jacket? It's freezing!"

The blonde looks down and shuffles her feet. "Uh, I forgot."

"You mean you forgot to pull your coat on as you raced after me, sprinting through the parking lot," she glances down at Emma's shoes. "In heels no less. I'm surprised you didn't fall, what with your track record."

"Ha," Emma mutters, falling back into their usual banter. "But I wouldn't have to come out after you if you hadn't run from me first."

"That was because you were too intoxicated to understand what I was singing about." She winks. "It's not my fault that your brain functions even slower than normal under the affects of alcohol."

"It wasn't the alcohol that had me stunned." Emma smirks, and runs her fingers down Regina's arm. "It was you being all sexy on that stage, your Majesty. My imagination ran wild." To Emma's delight, Regina blushes, but before the brunette can come up with a sufficient retort, the blonde shudders again.

"We really should get you warm, Ms. Swan." Regina mutters, worry creasing her brow as she takes in the shivering form.

Emma's face falls at the return of that title. It reminds her far too much of their rocky start. She steps away and turns to go back to the bar. "Yeah, I guess I should go. I'll, see you around, Madame Mayor."

"Emma," Regina pleads, grabbing hold of the blonde's arm. "I'm sorry, that just slipped out. Old habits die hard." Emma reluctantly turns back to face her. "I'm not ready for this night to end. Please, will you at least come back to my house so we can talk?"

A hesitant smile curls the corners of Emma's mouth. "Alright. Let me just grab my coat and let the others know I'll be going." She winces. "That's going to be awkward."

Regina frowns. "Do you want me to go in there with you?" she offers nervously.

"Nah, that'll just make it worse." At Regina's hurt expression, she quickly backpedals. "Shit, I don't mean it like that; it's just that it'll be easier to deal with them without you there. I mean, the rest of the people in the bar will wonder what happened, and well, I don't think we're ready to face that. I just want to slip in and out and then we can come up with a game plan, okay?"

"Okay." The mayor smiles to let the blonde knows she understands. "Should I wait for you here, or do you want to meet me at my house?"

"Well, uh, I don't really have my car with me, thought it'd be safer for me to walk home, so a ride would be nice."

"I'll be in my car." Regina laughs softly. Emma smiles back and hurries inside.

"Spill it, Swan." Ruby demands as soon at Emma walks up to the table.

Belle shoots Ruby a glare. "Ruby, leave Emma alone."

Ariel elbows Belle in the side. "Ah, come on, Belle, we all know you're curious too."

"Guys," Emma interrupts. "I'm just here to get my coat. I'll talk to you all tomorrow, alright?"

"Nope." Ariel replies, and snatches Emma's coat. "Sit. You are not leaving until we get some information."

"Fine," Emma grumbles, and slides into her seat. "I don't have much time, though, so one question each."

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Ruby demands.

"Because Regina is waiting for me." Emma replies quickly.

"Are you" Ruby starts, but Emma cuts her off.

"That was your question. Ariel? Belle?" Ruby looks like she's going to protest, but Ariel chimes in instead.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Not long. As you heard Regina, she just found out it was me sending her emails. I didn't know she felt the same until just now."

Ariel nods and smiles, and then they all turn to look at Belle.

"Do you love her?" Belle whispers softly.

Emma can feel Ruby's intense gaze on her as she answers. "Yes." She is extremely relieved when Ruby smiles and leans back in the booth. Belle reaches out to squeeze Emma's hand, and Ariel hands her the coat.

"I'll explain the rest tomorrow, if you guys still want to know. But I have to go know." She throws a pile of bills on that table. "That should cover both mine and Regina's parts of the tab, and if not, come find me tomorrow." Then she rushes out the door.

Regina sits in her car, hands tucked demurely in her lap, seemingly the epitome of patience. However, that is the farthest from the truth. Her mind is racing, terrified that the flighty blonde would not return. She could not blame her. If she was Emma, she would be running in the opposite direction of the Evil Queen, broken Mayor, and failure of a mother. These thoughts swirl inside the brunette's head, amping up her anxiety until she is almost hyperventilating.

"Regina?" A soft voice inquires, knocking on the passenger window. "Could you unlock the door?"

The brunette quickly clicks up the lock, and turns her face away from the blonde as she wipes the tears from beneath her eyes. Turning back, she smiles at Emma as the blonde slides into her seat, and turns the key in the ignition. Relief floods her chest as the blonde returns the smile. She came back.

They drive in silence, content in the other's company. When they arrive at the Mayor's house, Emma follows Regina through the dark hallways to the study.

"I won't offer you alcohol, because I believe we've both had quite enough of that tonight. However, I do have the cider I allow Henry to drink. So, would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?" The brunette smirks.

"Since you've already vetoed something stronger, I would love some." Emma grins, and plops herself down on the couch. Rolling her eyes, Regina turns to get two glasses.

"So…" Emma mutters once the brunette has returned with amber liquid and taken a seat across from her. "We have some things to decide."

Handing Emma her glass, Regina's expression turns serious. "Indeed we do, dear." She leans back in her seat and takes a sip of the cool cider.

"Well, I know how I feel about you," Emma begins, leaning forward to set her glass on the table. Regina is pleasantly surprised that the blonde has used a coaster. "And I know how I hope you feel."

Regina can see the fear in the bright green eyes. Standing suddenly, she walks around the table between them and takes a seat next to the blushing blonde. She grabs the pale hands in hers and turns Emma to face her.

"I think we feel the same, dear." Regina murmurs in her husky voice.

Emma smiles in relief, and nods slightly. "Alright. That's good." Her face falls again. "So then, we need to figure out what to do from here."  
"What do you mean?" Regina asks gently.

"Well, are we going to start dating? Are we going to tell anyone? Should we ask Henry how he feels about this? Oh, god. What if Henry hates the idea? What if he doesn't want a lesbian mother? What if you send me away?" Emma starts shaking, her eyes glazing over in terror of the prospect. Regina shushes her gently, stroking her back, and trying to dampen her own panic at the sight of Emma so lost.

"Emma, please look at me." She says softly, bringing up a hand to cup the blonde's cheek. When she is unresponsive, Regina resorts to a more forceful approach. "Emma!" She snaps, shaking the thin shoulders. "Emma Swan, snap out of it this instant!"

"What?" Emma exclaims, whipping her head around to face Regina again. The brunette sighs in relief at the response.

"Emma, listen to me. As you already told me, Henry loves us both, and he will accept whatever makes us happy. It might be strange to him at first, but he will learn to understand it. Also, I taught him that love is love, whether it is between a man and a woman, two men, or two women. That will not faze him in the slightest."

"But…" Emma interrupts, fear still apparent in her eyes.

"Shut up." Regina snaps. "You will let me finish." She takes a deep breath, and then continues. "I am not sure that 'dating' is quite the right word for us, but this relationship will continue however it chooses to pan out. We should tell Henry tomorrow, because us together is something that will affect him the most. If you like, we can wait to tell your parents, but we will have to eventually. It's better if they learn of it directly from you instead of through the grapevine." Regina reaches out to take both of Emma's hands in hers again, and grips them tightly. "I have no idea how this fear that I will send you away made its way into your thick skull, and we will discuss that later. However, you need to know that I will never, ever try to make you leave. They only ways you will be walking out of this town are if you promise to return, or else you leave of your own accord. Either way, it is your decision, and one I will never force on you. Do you understand?"

Emma nods weakly, and then surges forward to latch her lips onto Regina's. This kiss is different. Instead of the hesitancy building into passion of before, it is gentle and confident. Emma's lips mold around Regina's perfectly, pouring all her love and devotion into this simple act. There is no groping of hands or urgent moans. This kiss is pure and sweet, the release of all the emotions that cannot be put into words. When they part, Emma stares deeply into the pure chocolate eyes in front of her.

"Thank you," the blonde murmurs, a coy smile spreading across her face.

"You're welcome, dear." Regina replies with her own special smile and Emma's breathe catches in her throat. She has seen this look before, but it has always been directed at their son. It is full of warmth and love, and to have it intended for her causes Emma's heart to melt and pound simultaneously.

"I'm not leaving." Emma declares, wrapping her arms around the Mayor and leaning backwards until she is lying on the couch, pulling the brunette with her so she rests on top of the lithe frame. Regina's eyes widen in surprise before she chuckles gently, and rests her head in the curve of Emma's neck.

"Good," The brunette whispers huskily, smirking at the flash of hunger in the blonde's eyes at her tone. "Because I never planned on allowing you to leave."

Emma's tinkling laugh fills the room before they both settle into silence, content to revel in the sound of each other's hearts beating in a constant rhythm. Eventually, they fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Early morning light filters through a window, throwing light across the Mayor's face. With a groan, she tries to lift an arm to cover her eyes, but it is trapped beneath something. Instantly on the alert, Regina snaps her eyes open to find herself lying on top of Emma Swan, her head nestled under the blonde's chin, and Emma's arms wrapped tightly around her. It takes a moment for the events of the previous night to catch up to her, but once they have, utter contentment blooms in her heart, chasing away the fear and confusion of waking in such a position. Raising her head slightly, she peers at Emma's peaceful face. The blonde is still fast asleep, a small smile curling at the corners of her mouth.

Although Regina is loath to stir Emma from such a peaceful slumber, she knows that they need to get moving before Snow starts to worry about her daughter's whereabouts. Resigned to her task, but determined to make the best of it, Regina smirks before wriggling around in the blonde's arms until she can raise herself enough to place her head beside Emma's.

"Emma," she whispers silkily, letting her breath tickle Emma's ear. "Wake up, dear."

"Mmm," Emma moans, her eyelashes fluttering slightly. Regina is astounded because for the first time in years, she has to suppress a giggle. After taking a second to compose herself, Regina tries a different tactic to wake the blonde beneath her: whispering the lyrics of the perfect wake up song.

_Maybe you're loveable,__  
__And maybe you're my snowflake,__  
__And your eyes turn from green to grey,__  
__In the winter I'll hold you in a cold place.__  
__And you should never cut your hair,__  
__'Cause I love the way you flick it off your shoulder,__  
__And you will never know, just how beautiful you are to me,__  
__But maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up._

By the time she is finished, Emma's eyes are wide open, and a loopy smile permeates her face. Regina returns one of her own, and places a tender kiss on the blonde's nose.

"It's time to get up, dear."

"Do we have to?" Emma whines, tightening her arms around the brunette.

"Yes, Emma, we do. Your mother will be worried sick if she finds out you never returned home last night. So if you wish to avoid an unpleasant conversation, I suggest you release me." Regina chides gently.

"But I like having you on top of me." Emma replies, winking.

"Ever the child, dear." Regina scowls, hiding her amusement. "Now, if you ever wish to find yourself in this position again, you must release me."

"Fine," Emma grumbles, and lets her arms fall from around the brunette, who hops to her feet and disappears towards the kitchen.

It takes a minute for the blonde to convince herself to raise her aching head, and by the time she does, the Mayor has returned with a large, steaming mug of coffee. Emma accepts it gladly, and gulps down the brown liquid.

"Have I told you how amazing you are?" Emma inquires, gazing admiringly at the brunette.

"I believe you have, and although this instance of adoration may stem from your hung-over and grateful state, I trust that these declarations will continue."

"Regina, please, it's too early to not speak regular English. And how are you not as miserable as I am right now?"

Grinning, Regina raises her hands, showing off dark purple sparks dancing between her fingers. "I have magic, dear."

"Then use it on me, too!" Emma demands indignantly.

"If you would hurry up and finish your coffee, you would find that I have." Regina retorts, annoyed.

Emma gazes down at her mug in wonder before chugging the rest despite the heat.

She raises amazed eyes to the brunette before flinging herself at the Mayor.

"It's a miracle!" she declares, placing hasty kisses on both of Regina's cheeks. "You must be an angel!"

"Well, I'm glad it worked." Regina mutters, unable to hide her amusement at the blonde's antics. "Now, I am going to put something slightly more comfortable on, since this dress isn't my first choice of sleep wear. You should consider finding something more suitable for daylight." She adds, gesturing to the blonde's scantily clad figure.

"Yeah, um, any chance you can poof me some clothes?" Emma suggests meekly.

"Poof?" Regina replies, both eyebrows shooting up. "I suppose I could find you something in my closet."

"Why can't you just magic some of my clothes over here?" Emma asks.

"Because for one, I promised Henry to back off on the magic use, and two, I have never been in your closet, and so have no inkling as to where I might find such articles. I have to be able to picture the previous location to 'poof' something, has you so poetically put it."

"Well then, let's find me some clothes, and then I get to sneak into my parent's house without them noticing I was ever gone." Emma smirks, following the brunette up the stairs.

"Very mature, dear." Regina's tone is laced with sarcasm. Stopping outside her door, she turns to face Emma. "Wait here. I'll find you something to wear. You can change in the guest bedroom." She motions down the hall before disappearing into her room, shutting the door behind her.

"So," Emma calls through the door, knowing that arguing with this order is futile. "Do you want to meet up later today, maybe around dinner time, to explain things to Henry?"

"For once, dear, you have a good idea." Regina calls back.

"Ha. Very funny." Emma smirks good-naturedly.

Regina steps back outside her room, now sporting a think grey robe, and carrying a bundle in her arms, which she hands to the blonde. Emma is surprised to find a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt in the bundle, but refrains from commenting.

"I'll see you here, at six tonight?" Regina inquires. "You can join Henry and me for dinner, and afterwards we can have the talk."

"Sounds good." Emma replies.

"I wish to get a few more hours of sleep, so I trust you can change and see yourself out?"

"Of course. Sleep well." They stand there awkwardly for a moment, unsure how to say goodbye. With a sigh, Regina steps forward, and takes Emma's hands within her own. They exchange a look of understanding at the fear they both face at their parting, the fear that the other will not return. They have both been abandoned by loved ones so often, that it is a rare moment when they feel secure. This time, though, is different. The other's similar dread adds some hope that the understanding of that pain will convince them to return.

"Until tonight." Emma says. Regina slips back into her bedroom, and Emma turns to the one down the hall. "Until tonight."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Any sort of feedback would be wonderful.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. This story is gaining far more angst than I initially intended. Hope you like the way it's going.

Usual disclaimers.

* * *

Emma opens the door to her parents' apartment, shivering from her long walk in the brisk morning air. She only realized after stepping outside the Mayor's house that she did not have a car. It was a very long walk. Relieved that she finally made it, Emma slips inside and lets the door click gently shut behind her. Clutching her crinkled dress in one hand, she tiptoes past her parents' bed, praying that they will not wake up.

"Emma?" Snow exclaims, halting the Sheriff in her tracks.

"Shit!" Emma mutters, turning slowly to face her mother who is sitting up in bed, gazing at her daughter who is frozen like a deer caught in headlights.

"Emma, where have you been?" Snow asks, slipping out from beside her sleeping husband and padding over to her daughter. Emma winces at the flannel pajamas covered in snowflakes. Of course her mother would be wearing those.

"I, uh." Emma mutters, unsure how to respond.

"When you didn't come home last night, I called Ruby to see where you were." Snow hisses.

"What'd she say?" Emma inquires, hoping that Ruby came up with a good excuse.

"She said she was too drunk to remember what happened to you. I was worried sick, but I didn't want to make Henry worry, so I pretended everything was alright. Where were you, Emma? You could have at least called to tell us you were alright!" Snow is working herself up into a frenzy.

"Okay, mom, you need to calm down." Emma whispers, grabbing her mom's arm and leading her over to the couch. "You'll wake Henry."

"Fine," Snow mutters, and plops down beside her daughter. "Explain, now."

"Okay, first, did you call Belle or Ariel?" Emma asks, making sure there aren't any stories hers will have to match.

"No," Snow says. "Why?"

"Well, since they drank a little less than Ruby, they might have been able to fill you in."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Emma sighs, annoyed that at almost thirty, she has to explain to a frantic mother why she didn't come home the night before. She decides that an almost truth is her best bet. "So, what happened is that Regina ended up joining us at the Rabbit Hole." When Snow opened her mouth to interrupt, Emma immediately vetoed that conversation. "Don't ask why, it's not important. Anyways, Regina got tired and decided to leave early, and because we'd just introduced her to tequila shots, I rode home with her to make sure she made it safely. The whole, two drunks' reflexes better than one's. Once we got there, I realized how stupid I'd been, since I didn't have a way to get home. Regina took pity on me and let me stay in her guest bedroom. I walked home this morning." Emma ends her rant and glances at her mother to see how she takes it.

"Okay." Snow nods, seeming to believe the story. "Whose clothes are those then?" She gestures to Emma's outfit.

"Oh, uh, Regina let me borrow these so it would look less like a walk of shame." Emma winces internally at her choice of words.

"Walk of shame?" Snow questions.

Emma sighs. Of course her mother would have no idea what that meant. She is a fairytale character after all.

"It's when someone walks home in the early morning in their clothes from the night before because they were drunk and ended up somewhere embarrassing." Emma supplies as a definition. She didn't need to add the hook up part. No need to send Snow's imagination in a whirlwind.

"Oh, okay." Snow nods, still slightly confused but trying to hide it.

"So, can I go take a shower now?" Emma asks, reining in the sarcasm.

"Of course. Henry's sleeping up there, so try not to wake him." Snow instructs before getting back into bed. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Emma pads softly upstairs and past a sleeping Henry rolled up in a sleeping bag on her bedroom floor.

By the time Emma has finished her shower, Henry is awake and downstairs eating breakfast. After getting dressed quickly, Emma rushes downstairs to join them.

"Mom!" Henry exclaims, bounding towards her to wrap her in a tight hug.

"What was that for, kid?" Emma asks, patting his head affectionately.

"Well," Henry lowers his voice. "Grandma told me that you were out with Ruby, Belle and Ariel last night, and that you wouldn't be home until late, so I would have to stay here. But when I asked why my mom couldn't just come get me, she didn't seem to know. And that was when I realized, your plan worked!"

"What plan, kid?" Emma asks, confused.

"You know your plan to tell my mom you love her." Henry winks.

"What?" Emma splutters. "Shush. We can't talk about that now." She nods to where Snow is whistling while holding birdseed out the window. Blinking a few times to fully process that image, Emma turns back to a frustrated Henry.

"Okay, fine. We won't talk now, but we have to soon. So when?" His stern expression reminds Emma so much of Regina that she cannot help but smile softly.

"We're both having dinner with your mom tonight. We'll talk then."

"So I was right, it worked!" Henry exclaims, smiling broadly.

Emma's smile falls. "Henry, I don't think you understand what this means." He may think he loves the idea of his mothers together, but he does not see the reality of the situation. He does not understand how this will affect him, and Emma is worried that once he does, he will hate them both.

"Mom, chill, okay? Let's just eat breakfast." Henry tries to soothe her.

"You eat, kid. I promised Ruby I'd stop by for breakfast. I'll see you tonight, alright? You should go back to your mom's after you finish eating."

"Okay. See you later." Henry nods, hoping back to his chair to finish his meal.

"Wait, Emma, you're leaving?" Snow calls, a pout spreading across her features.

"Yeah, sorry, promised Ruby I'd meet with her. I'll see you later, okay?" Emma replies, halfway out the door.

"Okay." Snow looks disappointed. Feeling almost guilty, Emma closes the door behind her and heads to the diner.

Stepping inside, Emma is relieved to find that the restaurant is not very crowded. It seems most people are enjoying their Saturday morning. The Sheriff slides into a seat at the bar and smiles at Ruby as she comes rushing over with a pot of coffee.

"Emma! Thank god you're here. I've been dying with curiosity. Okay, spill. Tell me everything." She blurts out while pouring Emma a steaming mug of coffee.

"Um…" Emma mutters, stalling.

"Come on, Emma. You promised!" Ruby whines, resting her elbows on the bar and turning her pleading eyes towards the blonde.

"Okay, fine. But I don't want to have to repeat this, so let's call Belle and Ariel to come join us. I might as well get this over with." Emma sighs and takes a giant gulp of her coffee while Ruby taps away on her phone, summoning the others. They arrive a few minutes later, and all four slide into a booth in the far corner.

"So?" Ariel prompts, eyes still clouded with sleep.

"Yeah, okay. I might as well start from the beginning." Emma tells them everything: the emails, Henry finding out, giving the hints, and eventually inviting Regina to the bar. They listen with rapt attention, drinking in every word. When Emma stops, Belle gazes at her, seeming to be pondering something. Before she can voice her thoughts, however, Ruby chimes in.

"That's not the end of the story, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you two had a long conversation in the parking lot, and then an even longer one at her house. So what happened then?" Ruby pries.

"That's private." Emma tries to evade the question, not really comfortable with sharing that information.

"Come on, just a summary." Ruby pleads.

Knowing the nosy waitress would not stop hounding her, Emma gives in. "Fine. In the parking lot, we told each other how we feel."

"Did you kiss?" Ruby interrupts.

Emma smiles at the memory. "Yeah. Then we decided we should go someplace warmer to talk. That's when I came to tell you I was leaving. At her house, we talked about what we're going to do. You know, how to tell Henry and stuff."

"Doesn't he already know?" Ariel asks.

"Yeah, sort of, but I forgot to tell Regina that. It'll be better for the three of us to talk it over."

"So what happened next?" Ruby urges.

"We fell asleep on the couch." Emma rolls her eyes at Ruby's knowing look. "Not like that. We literally just fell asleep while sitting there. We woke up early this morning and I went home."

Ariel smiles. "You sound happy."

"I think I am." Emma returns the smile.

"Emma," Belle says softly. All three turn to look at her.

"Yes?" Emma asks hesitantly, worried by the expression on her face.

"I know that in this world, same sex couples might be accepted."

Emma snorts. "I wouldn't quite call it 'accepted'."

"Well, at least they are recognized as legitimate relationships." Belle continues. Emma doesn't quite agree with that statement either, but refrains from interrupting again. "But from where we come from, it is almost unheard of. The few times such relationships were discovered, the lovers were separated. Some killed, others thrown into prison. The families disowned them, claiming such actions unnatural."

"I get it. What's your point?" Emma loathes hearing about such hate.

"Some of us are open-minded, and have always accepted love in whatever form. Others may have been influenced by this world to alter their opinions. But there are probably many who will strongly disapprove, and may try to harm you and Regina." Belle takes a deep breath, and lays her hand on top of Emma's shaking one. "You know that we will always support and protect you, but there is only so much we can do. I'm not saying this to scare you, but to make you understand what position you may soon find yourself in. You need to be prepared. Both of you."

Emma nods, fear glistening in her eyes. Ruby and Ariel stare at her in panicked realization, and Belle has tears of sympathy in her eyes.

"Thank you." Emma says softly. "Thank you for telling me this. It is something I need to know." Emma takes a deep breath to calm herself. "I think I need to go talk to Regina, but before I do that, there is something else I need to know, from all three of you." They all nod, urging her to go on. "You've all known my mother for a long time, some as Snow, and some as Mary Margaret. How do you think she and my father will react to this?"

Emma waits afraid of the answer, and praying that they will be truthful. Ariel is the first to speak.

"I honestly don't know what she will think. I know that she has always been a supporter of love; however I do not know how far that stretches. Sometimes, the ideals you have been raised with are too strong, but I hope that is not the case for either of your parents." Emma nods at Ariel, appreciative of the truthful response.

"Emma," Belle is the next to speak. "I think I have to agree with Ariel. I have no idea how she will react, but I am hoping that her love for you, and understanding that you grew up in an entirely different world than she did, will help her be able to accept who you choose."

Ruby shakes her head, seeming conflicted. "I can't answer that, Emma. I as well, do not know what she will say. I know that she loves you enough to accept you, whoever you may be. But with Regina as your choice, it may be more complicated. Their history is one filled with pain that cannot be forgotten of forgiven easily. I think your father is more likely to be understanding, but I cannot be sure. I'm sorry, Emma."

Emma nods, and stands up to leave. "Thank you all. I need to go now. Clear my head, talk to Regina, and all that. I'll see you later, okay?" They all call out their goodbyes, but Emma is already gone. The effort it took to keep it together for that last question was something Emma never thought herself capable of. Pulling her jacket tightly around her, Emma speed walks down the street. She does not know where she's going; only that she has to get away.

Her mind is reeling. Because of Snow's constant tirade about true love conquering anything, Emma had always assumed that it included all kinds of love. That is what you would expect. Now, learning the truth, that fairy tale characters hate gay people even more than the most judgmental people in her world, she does not know what to do. She finally has her parents. True, their relationship might be a little abnormal and strained, but at least they love her. But if they ever find out who she loves, they might not want her anymore. Before it was just a problem that Regina was the Evil Queen, but now there is so much more to work against.

Emma stops walking and drops her head in her hands. If she is with Regina, she may lose her parents, and that is something she would hate. However, she has lost parents before, multiple times. That utter completeness she found while holding the woman in her arms is something she has never experienced before, and she cannot imagine giving it up.

Raising her head, Emma realizes that she is standing outside the Mayor's house. Her body knew without her mind telling it that this is where she needs to be. Taking a deep breath, she walks up to the front door and knocks.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. Feedback would definitely be appreciated.


End file.
